Wireless networks are frequently used in industrial process control systems. For example, sensors could provide measurements over a wireless network, and actuators could receive control signals over the wireless network. A controller could receive the sensor measurements and generate the control signals. A wireless network in an industrial facility often supports wireless devices that operate in accordance with a single wireless communication protocol. Devices in different wireless networks are typically able to communicate only via their respective gateways.